A Day For A Life
by iwritewhatiwant
Summary: Artie feels sad because he broke up with Brittany, and then he meet Sam, and then a lot of things happen between Artie and Sam. Sartie romance, Artana friendship. Rated M cause sex activities.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day for A Life**

**Part I**

It was the day after Artie and Brittany are broke up. Artie was at his house, and he feels really lonley and he really need a friend who can make he feel better. So, Artie calls Sam.

"Hello" Artie said on the phone

"Yeah, Artie, what's going on?" Sam answered

"Well, I just wanna ask, wanna come over?" Artie asked

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Sam asked curious

"Can we talk about it at my house?"

"Okay" Sam answered then he end the call

And then, few minutes later, theres a knocks on Artie's door. Artie open the door, and he saw Sam.

"Hi" Artie starts the conversation

"Hi" Sam answered

"So, what's going on?" Sam asked and walk to the living room, following Artie

"Um, Brittany and I are broke up" Artie said with little snobbing

"Dude, I'm so sorry about that" Sam answered and put his hand on Artie's shoulder

"That's okay, I called you because I need a friend to talk to" Artie said

"Well, what are we going now?" Sam said

"We can talk, playing games, watch movies, now we can go to my bedroom" Artie explained

"Okay then, by the way, where is your family?" Sam asked again

"They attended at family reunion, I said I don't wanna go beacuse I don't really feel good, so, I don't wanna go" Artie answered

Artie and Sam go to Artie's bedroom. Artie's turned on his wii, they started play tennis. Accidentaly, Sam swing his nunchuk too hard, he beats Artie, Artie fall from his wheelchair.

"Artie, I'm so sorry, it was an accident" Sam wakes Artie.

"It's okay" Artie said

Sam pulled up Artie from the ground, Artie's hands are around Sam's neck. Sam replaces Artie to his wheelchair. Their faces are so near, Artie's face comes to Sam's, they're start kissing. Then, Sam push Artie, and broke the kiss.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Sam's complaining

"I'm sorry ,Sam, I just really need that, I can't hold that any longer" Artie's answered

"Enough, I think, I wanna go home" Sam said

And then, Sam walk onto Artie's bedroom frontdoor, Sam heard a snob sound from his back, He look at his back, Sam seeing Artie starts crying. "I just really need you, Sam, I need ... you" Artie said while crying. Sam turned around

"Okay, maybe we can try it once again" Sam offered

"Thanks Sam, Thanks" Artie smiling

Sam walk into Artie's front. He down his to kiss Artie's lips. Slowly but gently. Artie puts his hands around Sam's waist. Sam starts to pull Artie's head to his head, Artie push Sam's chest, broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, I can't breath". Sam laugh "It because my large mouth isn't it?" he said. "Yeah,I guess" Artie said.

"It was my first time, do that with a guy" Artie told Sam

"Yeah, me too" Sam said

"Have you ever attracted to a guy?" Artie asked Sam

"Well, I have to admit, yes, I was" Sam answered

"Who?" Artie asked curiously

"First Finn, and then Puck" Sam said

"Why you attracted to them?"

"I can't lie that Finn is super handsome, and Puck hot as hell, have you attracted to a guy?"

"No, are you gay, Sam?"

"No, of course not, maybe, I'm bi"

Artie confused, what the hell is wrong with him, He really comfretable when he near Sam right now "_Am I gay? Am I bi, just like Sam? What's wrong with me?_" Artie talks to himself.

"Artie, is something wrong?" Sam asked, he saw Artie with his empty eyes

"No, it just, ... no, forget it" Artie said

"No, no, just tell me" Sam said

"Um, I feel different when you kissed me" Artie admitted

"Yeah, me too, can I be honest Artie?" Sam said

"Of course, what is it?"

"I think... I think, you're really cute, Artie, I think I like you, please don't freak out" Sam explained

Artie seeing Sam with large eye "_Oh my God, is this real life, he said, he like me?_" he talk to himself again

Sam seeing Artie with scared face "_Why I'm so stupid, well, I like him, but I can't tell him like that easy_" Sam talk to himself

Artie nodded "Thanks, that make me feel a lot better"

"I think, um..." Artie said

"Yes Artie? What?"

"I think, you're hot, really hot"

"Thanks" Sam said, smiling

"Um, Sam, um, can I see, um..." Artie nervous

"See what?"

"See your... abs?"

"Of course" Sam pulled up his shirt

"May I touch it?" Artie asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

Artie touched Sam's abs. "Wow, it's amazing, Sam, I wish I can have one like this, but touching yours, it's enough for me". Artie close his face onto front of Sam's abs. He put his hands around Sam's waist, and Artie starts licks Sam's abs. He pulled Sam's body as hard as he can.

"Whoa, whoa, dude, calm down, that's make me turned on, please stop" Sam begged

"Sorry, so, that's make you horny" Artie teased

"Yeah, I think, I wanna go home, enough for today, and one more, you must control your passion, seriously dude" Sam laugh and left Artie's bedroom

"Oh God, he's so hot and adorable, I really like him" Artie turn around and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

This day, there's a glee sit next to Artie. Sam takes a lot of glances to Artie every single leer at Sam, and smile. Sam winks at Artie.

"Wanna come over after glee rehersal?" Artie asked

"Okay, is your family there?"

"No, my father at work, my mother had a meeting"

"Kay, then"

After glee rehersal, they walk together (Sam wheeling Artie) and then Santana stand in front of them. "What is going on between you two?" Santana asked viciously

"What is going on between you and Brittany" Artie asked back

"Everybody know it, should I tell you, Wheel?" Santana said

Artie nodded

"We're friends with benefit, seriously, answer my question, and nobody hurts"

"Why you need to know?" Sam asked

"Because I saw you, glances each other, and it was freakin weird" Santana explained

"Secret" Sam answered with little chuckle

Artie and Sam left Santana and walk straight

"_Oh, they didn't give the answer, I'm gonna find it!_" Santana's talk to herself

Santana followed Artie and Sam, and then, they arrived at Artie's house. She just wait outside until Sam and Artie walk into their house. Santana get off from her car, and then she check every single windows on Artie's house. She found a window that covered with curtain, but lucky, there's a gap on the window, so she can look what inside the house. She see Sam and Artie.

"So, what are we doing now?" Sam said

"We can do it again" Artie teased with wink

"Okay, well, are you ready?" Sam offered with little chuckle

"Of course" Artie Smile

Sam pull up Artie from his wheelchair and put him on his bed. Artie grab Sam's upper arm. "Wow, you have a lot of muscles" Artie said, amazed. "Well, I've been work out a lot, did you like that?" Sam asked while he flex his hand. "I don't like it, I love it" Artie said. Sam chuckled, and climb up Artie's bed, and then, he put his body on Artie's. Sam close his face to Artie's, he starts kiss him, deeper and more passion. Again, Artie push Sam's body, "What again, Artie?" Sam annoyed, "I can't breath, sorry, can we do that again?", "Yeah, just hold a long breath, okay?". Artie take a long breath, and then start kiss again. Sam's hand move to Artie's butt, "What the hell are you doing, Sam?" Artie gasped "You want more than kiss didn't you?" Sam asked, "Well, yeah, but I think, I'm not ready yet" Artie give his reason "Just take it easy, and relax, okay?" Sam give an advice "Okay" Artie agree. They start kiss again, and then Sam's lips move down into Artie's neck, He gives Artie hickey. Artie gasped, Sam's hand move again onto Artie's butt, and squezze them

"Sam... can I touch your abs?" Artie asked Sam

"Uhm" Sam answered while he still give him a hickey

Artie moves his hands through Sam's clothes. Artie rub his abs, it makes Sam gasped. "Sam, it's my turn" Artie said. "Okay" Sam agreed. Artie get up, and then pulled up Sam's shirt, and start licking Sam's abs" Sam groans. "Artie, may I do something to you?". Artie nodded. "Do you have lube?" Sam asked, "No, but I have baby oil" Artie answered. Sam laughed "Dude, why the hell you have that thing?" "Well, my skin still match with baby oil, so I'm still use it. "Okay, whatever, where's that thing?" "Inside of the drawer next to you". With impatient, Sam open the drawer and grab the baby oil. Sam unbuckles Artie's pants, and make it loose, "What will you do to me?" Artie asked. "Just watch, okay" Sam spreads the baby oil to his hand, mostly on his finger. Sam lifts one of Artie's legs. His hand enter the back of Artie's bottom. "Seriously, Sam, the hell are you doing?". And then, one of Sam's finger, entered Artie's ass. "FUCK!" Artie's groan. "shhhhhh" Sam said. "It's fucking hurt Sam, please!" Artie begged "Take it easy okay, it was said that it will hurt, a bit" Sam said. "What said?" Sam take off his finger from Artie's ass. "Aw, it hurt, Sam" Artie complain. "I was read info how to have a gay sex" Sam gives his reason. "So, you wanna do it or no?" Sam gives a choices. "I want it" Artie tell his choice, "So, are you ready?" Sam asked. Artie nodded. Sam get on Artie's body again. "Relax" Sam said to Artie. Sam start to enter Artie's ass with his finger. Artie's groan a bit, then Sam start to pull and push his finger. Artie's groan started louder and louder. "I will insert my second finger, are you ready?" Sam tell his permission. "Wait, isn't one figer enough?" Artie asked. "Of course not, you will freak out I enterd my cock into your ass!" Sam explained. Artie just nodded. Sam start to enter his second finger. Artie groaned and squeeze Sam's back. "Okay, now the third, info said that the third is the most hurt, so, prepare yourself okay?" Artie just nodded because he's incredibly horny. "Okay, then" Sam's third finger starts enter Artie's ass. "Aaarghhh, fuck, fuck!" Artie's close his eyes while groaning. Sam puts his fingers of the other hand to Artie's mouth to make him shut. "Are you ready for the real show?" Sam teased. "Ok... okay" Artie answered while gasped because Sam removed his finger from Artie's ass. Sam take off all of his clothes, and then Artie take off his sweater and his shirt. "Little help?" Artie pointed to his pants. Sam pulled off Artie's pants. "Um, ready Artie?" Sam asked with smile. "Yeah, I'm ready" Artie answered.

Sam spread the baby oil oround his cock and Artie's ass. He put Artie's legs on his shoulders. Slow but sure, Sam entered his cock into Artie's ass. Artie screams "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! IT'S FUCKING HURT SAM!" There's tears fall from Artie's eyes. He feel something come out from his ass, there's some blood spit from his ass. "Your ass virginity, now is mine" Sam said. Artie's just sigh, and then he whispered "Faster Sam, faster". Sam do his order, and then "Artie, get ready". Sam explodes his semen in Artie. "Ooohh" Sam groans. "Oh my God, it feel so good, it warms inside me, thanks Sam!" Artie said "Yeah, thanks too" Sam said

Someone knocks on Artie's window. Sam and Artie, both shock.

Sam take off his cock from Artie's. He walks straight to the window. He open the curtain. He see Santana smile at him, Sam open the window, "So, that's the secret" Santana said, then she left and go to her car.

"We're gonna ruined" Sam said, Artie just see him. "Oh, Artie, I'm sorry, I forgot to say that for the first time you're gonna feel hurt when you're sit"

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

At the night, when Sam come home after he 'come over' from Artie's. Sam sees his mom, her mother smile at him. "Sam... your father get his job back!" said his mother excited. "Oh my God, is that true mom? Oh my God, I'm so glad!" He hugged his mom. Then Sam and his family, out from the motel and get back to their old house.

The next day, Sam goes to school. He's lucky beacuse Artie has the same class as his. Sam sit next to Artie. "Gosh, you can sit" Sam surprised. "Sit? Really? All I know it hurts" and then Artie pull up his body and show a pillow under his ass. "Oh, I'm so sorry Artie, I'm so freakin sorry" Sam begged. " Okay, how days to cure it?" Artie asked, "About 3 days" Sam answered.

"Artie, my dad gets his job back!" said Sam excited

"Really? that's great, I'm happy for you" Artie answered

"So, maybe now, you can come over to my house" said Sam, laughed

"Um, Sam, what are we?" Artie asked nervously

"What did you mean?"

"What relationship we're belong? Are we best friend? Are we friend with benefit? Or, Are we... boyfriend?"

"I don't know, but I think, we must decide our relationship, I mean, we kissed and then we had sex. And then... we said we like each other"

Both of them just silent. "_Should I asked him to be my boyfriend? Yeah, I should, because I think... I started in love with him_" Sam's mind said. He takes a deep breath, and then collect his courage, he grab Artie's hand

"So, I decided, Artie, will you be my boyfriend?"

Artie gasped "_What the... he asked me? he asked me to be his boyfriend, am I ready for being gay? well, I need to admit that I think I love him too_" Artie's mind said

"Y...Yeah, Yes I do Sam, I wanna be your boyfriend" Artie answered

"So, It means we're in gay relationship?" Artie asked to Sam

"Yes, yes I guess" Sam answered

"Artie, _Nga yawne lu oer_" Sam said

"What's that mean?" Artie asked curiously

"It means, 'I Love You' in Nav'i, well if you don't like it, I'll stop speaking Nav'i" Sam said

"No, no I think that's cute" Artie said

"Did you like it?" Sam asked

"I love it, Sam, I love every single part of you" Artie explained his feeling for Sam

"Yeah, I love you too, Artie"

After school, there's a glee rehersal, so, Artie and Sam walked together. They are only see Santana, she's sitting.

"Where's everybody?" Sam asked

"Oh, hi, Trouty-Wheel, did you like that name?" Santana said

"Seriously, where's everybody?" Artie asked again

"Well, I don't know, they're going somewhere, there's note, It said they'll be here about one and half hour" Santana showed the note

"So, why you're here?" Sam asked

"Well, Mr. Schue said that I must wait here, so, what can I say" Santana sigh

"Okay" Sam said

"So, are you two are boyfriends now?" Santana asked

"_For God sake, why the hell she know about us_" Sam's mind said

"Answer my question first, and I'm gonna answer your, what's going on with you and Brittany?" Artie asked

"I said we're friends with benefit" Santana answerd

"No, I think there's something more than that, just tell us the truth, I'm gonna keep it as secret" Artie argue

"Well, okay, I'm in love with her" Santana crossed her hand

"Oh, okay, yeah, yes, we're boyfriends now" Artie answered

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you, will you two gonna openly or just closeted about your relationship?" Santana asked

"I don't know, just go with the flow" Sam answered

"By the way, what's going on yesterday, in Artie's bedroom" Santana asked with little laugh

"We, um, we..." Sam wanna answer, but stopped

"Okay, I understand that" Santana said

Santana looks Artie like there's something wrong with Artie

"Wait, what is that, between your legs wheel?" Santana asked

"It's um, um,..." Artie blushed

"Oh my God, you lost you ass' virginity? Don't say that it was yesterday" Santana surprised

Sam nodded with smile on his face

"How it feels Artie? Is that hurt? How it feel have sex with a guy?" Santana laughed

"Yeah, of course it REALLY HURT!" Artie said it, and looking at Sam

"Sorry Artie" Sam answered

"Santana, will you tell to everyone about what you saw yesterday?" Sam asked

"It depend, you want me to keep it or publish it?" Santana gives choices

"Please, keep it" Artie and Sam answered that question together

"So freakin' charming" Santana said

"I'm not that bad Artie, Sam, you can trust me, seriously"

"Okay" Sam answered

"I'm sorry Artie, for stealing Brittany from you" Santana said to Artie

"Well, okay, seriously, because now, I have a better person" Artie grabs Sam's hand

"I can see that, I see there's true love between you two" Santana smiled

"When did you get so nice, Santana?" Artie asked

Santana just smile

"Artie, I just think, that we need to come out as a couple, at least for glee club" Sam offered

"Well, yeah, maybe, because glee is the place that we're really belong, so I think they'll accept for who we are" Artie answered

"_Oe neu ne lu hu nga_" Sam said

"Oh, please Sam, don't start" Santana argue

"No, it's cute what's that mean?" Artie said with smile to sam

"I wanna be with you" Sam said

"Hey guys, I think thay you two must sing in front of the glee club, well, just sing "I Wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore" Santana said

"Great idea, broke cheek" Artie said

"Wait, what's that mean?" Santana asked

"You always call me and Sam as Trouty Mouth and Wheels, so I give you a nickname too" Artie explained

"Okay" Santana agreed

Few minutes later, Glee Clubs are coming, and then Mr. Schue tell a lot of advice for national.

"So, just like that" Mr. Schue finished his explaination

"Mr. Schue, me and Artie, we're work on something" Sam said to Mr. Shue

"Okay, let's see" Mr. Schue agreed

Sam and Artie walk into front of the glee club, Sam grab his guitar

**Artie : **

I try but I cant seem to get myself  
>To think of anything<br>But you  
>Your breath on my face<br>Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
>I taste the truth<p>

**Sam :**

So I`ll hold you tonite  
>Like I would if you were mine<br>to hold forever more  
>And I`ll saver each touch that I wanted<br>So much to feel before  
>How beautiful it is<br>Just to be like this

**Together :**

Oh baby  
>I can`t fight this feeling anymore<br>It drives me crazy when I try to  
>So call my name<br>Take my hand  
>Make my wish<br>Baby, your command?

I wanna be with you  
>If only for a night<br>To be the one whose in your arms  
>Who holds you tight<br>I wanna be with you  
>There`s nothing more to say<br>There`s nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
>(I wanna be) I wanna be with you<p>

Santana gives Artie and Sam a smile and clap her hand, but everyone just silent

"Why they must be sing a song like that?" Lauren said

"Oh my God" Quinn said, shocked

"It can't be happen" Tina said

"Holy Crap" Mercedes said

"I can't stand it" Rachel said

"What the hell is happening between you two?" Kurt said

"Seriously, dude? Am I dreaming?" Finn said

"Oh, no, not again" Puck said

"I'm not even imagine about this before" Mike said

"What's going on, guys? I mean Artie and Sam just sang a song, what's wrong?" Brittany said innocently

Everyone in glee club look at Brittany

"So, we're just wanna make an announcement" Artie said

"We're dating each other" Sam said

The rest of glee club gasped

"Oh, congratulations" Brittany said with smile on her face

"Wow" surprised

Sam and Artie back to their seat, they're sitting next to each orther. Sam holds Artie's hand

"Dude, you two are terrible" Puck said to Artie and Sam


End file.
